Happy Memorial Day
by XxBakuraXBakuraxX
Summary: Hao has a bad Memorial Day, and goes to Yoh to try and make things better. Happy Memorial Day! Thank you so much soldiers for fighting in wars! Warning: Lemons, Twincest, Yaoi HAO X YOH


Happy Memorial Day!

Me: Suck that #$% it isn't late!

Yoh: But it's been a day..

Me: Killjoy.

Hao: I really did have a bad memorial day.

Me: How so?

Hao: I spent it with you, didn't I?

Me: Go to hell.

XxX

No wonder I was having such a bad day, it was a humans holiday, shmorial day or something like that. I groaned.

"It's not your fault Opacho broke her leg…" Luchist tried to be of comfort to me. I sighed. "But I hate to ask, since Opacho can't do it, can you go get the groceries?" I groan again. "Fine. Give me the list."

XxX

I hated doing this. I had to go to a humans quarrel, god damn it! I bit my lip, holding in the anger of seeing all these humans around me. I hurried out of the market only to get high jacked by a dog.

XxX

I came in wearing my same grey sweatshirt but it was all ripped up, and my jeans had many cuts in them, and my hair was all frizzy. "What happened to you?" Asked Luchist. "I got attacked by someone's dog and then got mugged. But I still have the groceries." I gave Luchist the groceries. Clean and safe; the exact opposite of me.

XxX

I hate Memorial Day now. It's the end of the day, and there's only one place I want to go. (Even if I look like shit) And that is to my brother's house. I want to see him.

XxX

"Yoh, wake up…" I wake up to the sound of Hao's voice. "Oh, Hao… how was your memorial day?" I ask in a friendly tone. Mine had been the best. I had oranges for breakfast, then Ren, Horo, Manta, and I went to the beach where Horo had the courage to continuously tip Ren over who was lounging on a float. Ren would grab his Kwan Do staff and chase Horo around as me and Manta tried to process the situation. Then we all got ice cream. (Well Ren didn't) I had a king cone, Manta a fruit pop, and Ren and Horo got purple pop sticks. But then Horo grabbed Ren's pop and ate that too. And it had the same outcome as the earlier event. Then I came home and we prayed for a long time. Then we had a huge barbeque. And guess what? Horo ate Ren's barbeque.

"Well sounds like you had a good day. I read minds Yoh." Hao said. Finally I shifted and looked at him, giving a gasp. "What happened to you?" I asked. "I got attacked by a dog and mugged." Hao said quickly. "Come on," Hao smirked. "Now is the time to make this Memorial Day one to remember." I gulped. What did he mean by that?

Hao got on top of me, kissing lightly on my lips, surprising me, and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. "I had a bad day so I'm not doing this slowly," He said rudely, taking my shirt off. "Hao…" I moaned as he kissed and caressed me.

He took no sweet time to unbuckle my belt, and rip off my pants. I flushed, considering I was now naked. I was ready to scream "no" and pull down to retrieve my pants, but the second I moved my hand Hao grabbed me roughly by the wrist. "Please, don't, I don't want this to end out any worse then it already is," Hao said softly.

I let out a weak sigh. I wasn't going to make Hao's day any worse, if any thing, I'll do my best to make it better. "You bet you will," Hao said rudely, taking off his own clothes. I hate that stupid mind reading he does! It ruins everything.

Hao, obviously, just wanted to do this and feel better already, because he thrust in with in with no hesitation. I cried out in pain, how come it always hurts so FUCKING much? He gave me a concerned look and I gave him a nod to let him know he could continue. And he did, trust me he did. How does this stuff make anyone happy? Hao's so weird.

I think I was ready to snap when he started thrusting in like mad.

XxX

I looked up Yoh. Slight sweat on his face, hair all over; indeed, he was beautiful. He bit his lip. I kissed him gently, surprising him. "You know why I came here Yoh? Not to rape you into feeling better like you thing. Because I love you and you make me feel better."

"Hao? Heh… I've never heard you say that. Maybe it's because it's Memorial Day."

"Yeah, maybe it's not so bad of a holiday after all."

XxX

Thank you, all soldiers, for serving in wars before and look at our world now. AND YES, IN YOUR THANK YOU, I ADDED SEX. SORRY!


End file.
